This invention relates to an improved roll assembly including a removable cartridge incorporating an alignment spacer for positioning bearings in spaced relation within a shell, in proper alignment for reception upon a shaft of a top roll such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,932.
When utilizing top roll assemblies constructed in accordance with the above patent, difficulties are encountered in positioning or installing the disposable cartridges upon the reduced shaft portions of the top roll because the spacer provided for retaining the bearings in proper spaced aligned relationship when on the shaft is ineffective in positioning the parts for reception upon the shaft during installation. The shaft would itself be difficult to align for receiving the reduced ends of a top roll shaft. This is because the spacer which should be in proper position engaging the inner races of the ball bearing comes out of alignment because the outer diameter is such as to permit engagement of the spacer with the inner races of the bearings only thus permitting the spacer to come out of alignment when not on the shaft. Such a spacer which is large enough to engage the intermediate shoulder portion for positive alignment within the shell would interfere with the operation of the ball bearing because both the inner and outer races would be engaged thereby. The problem therefore arose of providing a suitable spacer which would be positively positioned for receiving the reduced portions of the top roll shaft while at the same time engaging only the inner ends of the inner races of the ball bearings. Unless the spacer is in proper alignment for receiving the top roll shaft the difficulties of mounting the cartridges upon the shafts present a major deterrent to their use in a textile mill or other industrial application.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved top roll assembly useful for top rolls of a textile drafting system wherein the bearings may be properly positioned and aligned within the shell or housing for receiving the reduced shaft portions of a top roll for in turn positioning a cot for ready replacement for use in textile drafting systems.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a center alignment spacer for use in a replaceable cartridge which is disposable and replaceable upon a counterlevered shaft wherein a bore within the spacer must be maintained in proper alignment with the bores within the bearings for receiving the shaft in proper alignment for installation thereon.